Rayearth DX
by Kaomi
Summary: The moon of Cephiro has been hidden to the eye, until now. Hikaru Umi and Fuu have been summoned elsewhere and must find their way back home. Cephiro deals with its own problems and finds its new guardian, Vipa.
1. Prologe

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! I need to know if should continue, leave it or take it off ff.net completely. It is my first real fic, so don't be that harsh. Plus, all flames will be used to burn Tori. Thank you!  
Kaomi  
  
  
Prolouge:  
It had been two whole years since the magic knights were summoned to the magical land called Cephiro.  
  
There, they were called upon to save Cephiro's beloved princess, Emeraude. Yet, as the tragic truth behind the magnificent weapons and armor achived by the three girls unveiled itself, the three hearts of the young maidens beat deeply in sorrow. For the Pillar may not kill herself, nor can any living soul within the land harm her, only having one choice left, the magic knights. It was their duty to protect the land, by killing the Pillar.   
  
A second time, the three knights were summoned. This time, by a mystiroius force with no connection to Cephiro. A pillar-less Cephiro in ruins, the three girls vowed to defend the land against the three surrounding countries. Autozam, Chizeta, as well as Fahren, whose armies were sent only to invade Cephiro. As the hour of fate drew closer, the fire knight and the prince of Autozam took part in the cataclismic event that would change the universe. The choosing of the Pillar was an event far beyond any of our imaginations. The fire princess emerged, now the Pillar of the beautiful country. As her wish, she abolished the pillar system and brought peace to Cephiro, now known as Rayearth.   
  
Yet, her reign was short, and she was sent back to her homeland with her two companions. There, they rested 'till they would be needed once again. Till another time of crisis in Rayearth... 


	2. Disbelief

FanFiction.Net Story : Rayearth DX  
Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary [ Find   
] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
  
Fanfic » Anime » Rayearth » Rayearth DXfont size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: Kaomi1. Prologe2. Disbelief3. Hesitancy4. Anxiety5.   
Excitement6. Curiosity7. Restlessness8. Insecurity  
  
PG-13 - English - Action/Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 9 - Publish   
date: 11-28-01 - Updated: 01-07-02 storyid: 475242  
  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want   
anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!!   
Here's the second chapter, sorta short, but sorry...  
  
Chapter One :: Disbelief  
  
She felt her hands run through her silky crimsom hair, trying to piece together   
shattered pieces of her memory. It had been a long while since she had last step   
foot in the Rayearthean palace, so many of her memeories were now but fragments.   
Only the saddest memeory srill lay etched in her mind. Memories she could never   
force herself to forget.  
  
She began to ponder why she only knew of the sad times in rayearth, and why not   
the many times of joy, happiness and frinedship. Her heart still beat out of   
place when she thought of her beloved, Lantis. She could only recognize the face   
now. His deep sea eyes were always so sad. Only twice she had seen them happy.   
Her father was now forcing her to marry some kendo student. Someone whom she did   
not even have a friendship with. *If only Lantis could come here...*  
  
She began to break down in tears. This was not the first time she had lost   
herself in thought after the Rayearthean Crusades. It happened to her regularly,   
almost everyday. If she didn't have her two friends, Umi and Fuu, she would have   
been lost forever.  
  
The two knights who acompanied her on both trips to the magical land, were dear   
friends she would always treasure...  
  
"Hikaru-san, may I come in?" Asked a farmiliar voice, breaking Hikaru from her   
train of thought.  
  
"Fuu, please come in. I get so lonely now. I wonder what's wrong with me..."   
Hikaru said softly, hoping the wind goddess would comfort her again.  
  
"Hikaru-san, you're not the only one who has these horrid memories. I too have   
them embedded in my dreams, my thoughts, my mind. These memories are something   
that we could never let go of, even if we wanted to. these memories make us who   
we are. We are the legendary magic knights of Rayearth. We will someday go there   
again. It's just a matter of time."  
  
Hikaru was now able to hold back her tears. Somehow, Umi and Fuu always made her   
feel better. "Arigato, Fuu." She said, standing up. "Let's get Umi and go to   
Tokyo Tower. I hear the sunset's supposed to be beautiful."  
  
"Yes." Fuu agreed. "Especially since it's the Summer Solsitice, the longest day   
of the year." Fuu smiled as she closed her eyes in a reassuring way.  
  
"Let's go then, Fuu-chan!" Hikaru nodded, and braided her hair quickly as she   
left her room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Umi was waiting for Fuu at the entrance to the Kendo Dojo. Her hair was slowly   
twirly around in the wind, almost as if the cyan strands were dancing in   
happiness. She looked at the sun which was now lowered in the dusk sky. As she   
saw Hikaru and Fuu walking through the garden, she quickly ran to greet them.   
Though with carrying a box with cake in it, it proved to be a difficult task.  
  
"Gomen nesai. I'm late." She quickly apologized. A little smile from Hikaru   
meant that all was well and that they should proceed.  
  
"I brought some cake which we can eat on our way there, if you're hungry." Umi   
said, shifting the load from one hand to another. She looked at Fuu, who was   
losing weight day by day. "Fuu, I think it would be wise for you to eat some.   
You look sick."   
  
"I'm quite all-right Umi-san. Thenks for being concerned though." Fuu nodded her   
head at the dragon goddess.  
  
Hikaru finally spoke up, and cleared her eyes of the tears. "I guess I do need a   
change of scenery, don't I?" she said, laughing at herself. She grinned, and   
walked with the other two knights to the Tower they had first met on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kage looked out her window, her eyes wandering around the Tokyo streets below,   
scanning for anything beter to do than to be bossed around by foster parents.   
The only thing to keep her amused was to think of some of her lonely memories   
with her parents.  
  
Her mother and father had both died after a train derailment. Kage had been with   
them... She remembered her face strewn with tears, seing both her moster and   
father ripped apart in all the wreckage. She would never be a ble to forget how   
both of her parents died that day. A memory she hated.  
  
Her life took a plunge into darkness, and she was taken into foster care with a   
couple that only took her in for the money. How she hated them both. She would   
sometimes amuse herself with ways to kill them after she grew up.  
  
In her mind, she was trapped in a pit of hell. Her nightmares always came back   
to her, and sometimes she wished for death. She could not understand why somany   
people feared leaving this world.. She thought it as a blessing.  
  
She regained her mind a gain, and then slowly moved her gaze towards Tokyo   
Tower. It was then when she saw the bright light.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once there, the three girls went up to the tallest part, to watch the changing   
world around them. Umi looked out the window at the big blue sky. "I know you're   
out there somewhere, Ascot..." She told herself.  
  
Fuu put her hand stogether, almost wishing. "I wish Ferio could somehow find   
me..." She closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air.  
  
"Lantis..." Hikaru then wished with all their heart they could be together,   
again.  
  
As the three reopened their saddened eyes, a great, blinding blue light hit the   
tower, sending the tower collapsing into the ground. The three girls fell,   
horror sticken, at what just happened.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Hikaru screamed as she fell to the Tokyo streets. But when she hit   
the ground, she went right through, and entered a whole new world, inside the   
earth.   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to   
FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Prologe2. Disbelief3.   
Hesitancy4. Anxiety5. Excitement6. Curiosity7. Restlessness8. Insecurity 


	3. Hesitancy

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! The third chapter... These are sorta quick to write so I'll be updating often. I really need some more reviews though. Thanks!  
Kaomi  
  
  
Chapter Two :: Hesitancy  
  
Hikaru found herself laying on a field of crystalline grass. She quickly glanced over to make sure Umi and Fuu were there. Seeing them about a few meters away from herself, she relaxed. "As long as I have them, I'll be allright." She told herself. She looked around, and got up onto her knees. "Where are we? This isn't Cephiro." she said, looking up at the dark green sky.   
  
"Maybe it's an alternate world, like Cephiro..." Fuu suggested, rubbing her glasses, and putting them back on her small nose. She looked at Umi, who seemed to have had a rough landing - as usual.  
  
"Fuu, please don't state the obvious..." Umi said once she had pulled her head out of the reddish earth. "I don't need any more headaches by listening to unnesecary talk." Umi snorted, rubbing her bruised head. She couldn't see anything but tall grass for miles. It almost looked like a white sheet on the ground, with the light reflecting off the gem-like grass. She looked up in the sky, and to her astonishment, saw a very high-tech air-plane soar overhead.  
  
"Umi, this is definatly not Cephiro..." Hikaru said, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't notice what it was, but something seemed to stir under the grass. "Fuu, what's that?" she asked nervously.  
  
Upon the maroonish earth came a small, rat like creature who seemed intent with itself. It's ears were way too big, and made up most of its body.  
  
"Omigod!!!!" Umi screamed. "It's even worse looking than Mokona!" Umi stood up and started running away from the rodent, which had started chasing her.  
  
"Look at this..." Fuu said, lifting a few pices of dirt off a shiney, metal plate. As she dug, it grew to me much bigger than herself. "I wonder what it's for..." she asked, curious.  
  
"I don't care! Just make this little thing stop it!" Umi whined. Finally, it jumped into her hair, coiled up and fell asleep. "..." Umi was steaming red. She looked as if she was going to scream. Which she did. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Get this thing off me!" She screamed as loud as she could. Then, about a dozen more poped up at the sound of her voice. The things wrapped around the three knights, and seemed to take them somewhere.   
  
"What are they?" Hikaru asked, quite scared at what was happening. "Whatever they are, I hope we're not dinner..." Hikaru felt a quick pain in her leg, then slowly fell asleep.   
  
"Hikaru!" Umi yelled, who was now trying to break free more violently, actually shaking some off. Soon, one bit her hand, and she passed out.  
  
"Umi, Hikaru! Oh dear..." Fuu said, as she too felt the sleeping sensation.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wake up..." A male voice said, removing an cloth from Hikaru's head.  
  
"Lantis?" Hikaru asked, her eyes still closed. A sharp pain was left where the creature had bitten her, and caused her to grimace with pain. She slowly opened her eyes, and found the young man was definetly not Lantis. She seemed to be on a futon, much like home. She sat up, and looked at her surroundings. Umi and Fuu were beside her, awake and about.   
  
"Hikaru-san, it's good to see that you've come-to." Fuu smiled at her, and got her some water that was beside her. Hikaru drank it gratefully, and looked at the man who had been tending to her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him, looking at his maroon hair. She felt as if she had met him before...  
  
"I'm Scirrus, and as I've heard from you're two friends, you've come from another world." He looked so handsome to Hikaru, and the red-head felt some-what dizzy for a moment.   
  
"Yeah, he says we're on Celica. It's a good thing he fond us, or we would have been mouse-chow." Umi retorted. "I almost wish Mokona was here." She admitted.  
  
"Umi-san, I thought I'd never see the day when _you_ missed Mokona!" Fuu gigled.  
  
Scirrus looked at Fuu, then turned back to Hikaru. "You need to see the elder... Beretta, could you take them to Ghalant? I still have some unfinished business to attend to." He threw what looked like an amulet over to the another girl in the tent. Catching the disc with ease, Beretta shoved it into her pocket. Her hair seemed cropped short, and it almost looked like she had dyed her hair purple.  
  
Seeing the three girls were somewhat concerned over the fact that the man had just left, Beretta reassured them. "He always sounds like that. He's just anxoius because of his test next moon. He's right, you need to find the elder. He can explain things..." Umi helped Hikaru up, and the three magic knights hesitantly followed Beretta through the villiage.  
  
"Everyone here has maroon or purple hair - I wonder why?" Fuu whispered to the other two.  
  
"And everyone seems so lifeless, as if they've been drained..." Umi added. She knew she looked rather odd with bright blue hair.  
  
Hikaru only listened, too curious to add anything to the conversation. Finally, Beretta took them into a great, violet tent, and brought them through the throngs of people to confront the elder. 


	4. Anxiety

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! The fourth chapter... If you couldn't guess, the pairings are Hikaru/Lantis, Umi/Ascot, Fuu/Ferio, and Kage/... To be announced. Kage, just so you know, is very weird. You'll see why though soon.  
  
Chapter Three : Anxiety  
  
Kage felt soft grass between her fingers as she regained her consiousness. Something smelled sweet. Kage could almost recognize the smell. Like the dew in the morning she told herself. She opened her eyes and saw a great blue sky above her, and a flowered meadow in front of her. There seemed to be a puddle of water beside her, and she grew curious is she had hurt herself. She peered into the water, seeing no bruises, and no scars. Her heart began to pound with joy. Her scars had always been a major feature of her face, and now that they were gone, she may even be able to enjoy her life.  
  
Yet then came another problem. Where in the world was she? Or, was she still on earth? "Is this a dream?" She asked herself, not realizing she had said it out loud. She stood up, and could now see a great towering forest in front of her. "This definately isn't Tokyo..." she began. Seeing everything so peaceful made her doubt that she was even on earth.  
  
Kage felt fear and happiness at the same time. As she grew more aware of her current condition, fear mounted, and churned about in her gut. Then something became painfully aware to her. Someone-or something- was watching her. Something scurrried in the grass behind her, and Kage felt herself become deeper into danger as each moment went by.  
  
"Gyaaaahhhhh!" A monster screamed behind her. The only thing she could do now was to run. It seemed pointless, running from something she couldn't run from. She just turned, and felt words in her mouth, longing to be spoken.  
  
"Dark Turbulance!" She screamed, still unsure of what made her do so. Dark radiation flew from her outstreached palm, and destroyed the one-eyed being. Kage couldn't remember much after that, just that someone had taken her in arm, and taken her somewhere...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked in awe as they walked down the great tent, into what seemed to be an armory.  
  
Sugoi...(Cool...) Hikaru said to herself. One of the weapons, a sword to be exact, lined with red gems and a golden-red sphinx glowed a bright red and seemed to come to her hand. As Hikaru approached the elder with her two friends, the sword seemed to shake upon the wall.  
  
"Welcome, young women from another world." The speaker stood, he seemed to have knowlage of the ages, but at the same time looked so young.  
  
"Maybe this is sorta like Cephiro... old kids, like Clef..." Umi whispered to Fuu.  
  
"Umi-san, sometimes I think that it would benefit you to keep your comments to yourself." Fuu said in a much too proper way.  
  
The elder interuppted. "Please, I am sure you are as anxious as I am to find the reason of your arrival. As you know, we are on the planet Celica, a moon of the land known as Cephiro."  
  
"A moon!?" Hikaru gasped. She had never known anything had ever orbited Cephiro, even as being the pillar.  
  
"Ever since the reign of the Pillar Emeraude, we have been independant, but as you can see, we are still very Cephiran. You must be the Legendary Magic Knights, judging from your knowlage of Cephiro. There is another legend, in our society, that when the ultimate defence of Celica is broken, meaning the three sphinxes are shattered, the Legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro shall rebuild them, using the minarals of the heart, which can never be broken. It makes as much sense to me as it does you. Which is why I will send you to see Sephia, the great mage. She will grant you magic, as well as point you in the right direction."  
  
"But, how will we get to her, Mr. Ghalant?" Asked Fuu.  
  
"This is when Scirrus and Beretta come in. The two know the landscape by heart, and shall accompany you. Beretta."  
  
"Yes" came a muffled reply. Hikaru jumped, forgeting that Beretta was still there. "I will go get Scirrus, if it pleases you."  
  
"Good, now, Magic Knights of Legend, choose a weapon you see before you." Ghalant said, pointing to the wall of weapons.  
  
In almost an instant, a sword, rapier and bow came to the three girls' hand, each with some form of a sphinx on it. Hikaru had two sphinxes on hers, one on Umi's and a profile of one on Fuu's bow.  
  
"It seems ironic, the three waepons which you three hold were made by the artisan Presia's father, Taromin. They were hand crafted as a gift to us during our struggle for independance. I hope they seve you well. These will be your permanent weapons while you stay here, but some say their magic grows with the user, not the weapon itself." Ghalant continued.  
  
"Elder" said Scirrus, as he entered the tent with Beretta. "We are ready to escort the Magic Knights." 


	5. Excitement

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Sorry for not updatin as quickly as I thought. I've been hung up with work lately... Anyway, here's chapteter four! I've been getting good reviews, so I'll probobly write even more. It's gunna be really twisted at the end, I hope you like it...  
  
  
Chapter Four :: Excitement  
  
Hikaru looked at Beretta and Scirrus, who were now in what seemed to be 'authentic' Celica battlewear. The armors were very close to Cephiro's, so now she was starting to get how closely related the satalite and main planet were.  
  
Beretta was in a deep purple skirt, with a top with no shoulders. Her maroon hair brushed against her almost bare shoulers, except for the see-through linen. On her right arm was a arm guard of some sort, with intricate designs wrapping around the metal. The see-through linen was puffed at the top, then again at the wrist, where it stopped at a tight bracelet.  
  
Beretta's left hip was adorned with a hip pad of some sort, with a deep red jewel on the side. Then, going up her left hand was a glove similar to the knights' gloves they had worn on Cephiro. Yet another jewel was on her forehead, a little bit like the pillar's tiara.  
  
Umi saw Scirrus first, and blushed slighly.  
  
Scirrus had a tight shirt on, with two shoulder pads, and black gloves. His baggy pants continued down his leg to his ankle, but stopped at his kneeguards and boots. He also had what seemed like a neck guard attached to his shoulder pads, and a silver metal band around his forehead.  
  
"It is now time for you to have the legendary armor donned. Beretta, the keeper of the jeweled, with let them free."  
  
As Scirrus said this, Beretta opened a box with a ruby, saphirre, and emerald. She then muttered under her breath "" and watched as each gem broke apart and fell onto the respective knight. The shattered pieces arranged themselves much like Beretta's armor, only each had a different headband, and a short to long skirt.  
  
"It is time for you to go now. I wish you luck, Magic Knights of Legend." Said Ghalant.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kage awoke again on a soft bedm with silver sheets wrapped around her body. She looked over to her bedside, and saw what looked like a girl with a short pink ponytail, if you could call it that, and a deep tan.  
  
"So, you're finnaly awake." Sad the woman, with a strange accent. "You, little missy, gave us quite a fright. Luckily, Lantis saved you from whatever that was."  
  
"Where am I?" Kage asked.  
  
"'Where am I?' You're in Cephiro, honey. Now, what you need to do for me is get dressed on these cloths, and meet Clef. He'll explain everything..." Caldina's voice drifted off.  
  
"But, who are you?" Kage asked, sitting up.  
  
"Me? I'm Caldina! Now, get dressed so that we can explain everything."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had only been an hour since they had left, and the only thing Scirrus had said was 'Look out for monsters'. He obviously didn't want to be escorting them. Umi then decided to start up a conversation.  
  
"Beretta, why are we looking out for monsters? I though that when Hikaru became the pillar, wasn't all of Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam affected? Why isn't that the case with Celica?"  
  
Beretta thought for a few minutes, then responded. "We hid ourselves with whatever magic we could muster. The three planets you desacribed could easily overthrow us, so obviously we didn't want our hard earned freedom taken away again. We hid ourselves even from Cephiro's sight. But now, the protection is suffering again. Magic has grown weak since we broke away. Our once proud army of mages has dwindled to just Sephia, who is growing older day by day. She cannot reawaken our Godess' powers, so she called you here. As for the monsters, they are just what has bcome of the once mighty priests and followers, each trying to bond with the 'Creative Force' of our planet-"  
  
"What is the the 'Creative Force'?" Interrupted Fuu. Hikaru sorta looked at her, suprised whe had done that. Fuu was hardly ever rude.  
  
"Well, the 'Creative Force' is what you could call the remaining magic and lid\fe of our planet. If you could tap into its power, you could be able to change what you willed to change. But, the penalty is life is you fail. Life, not as death, but as the sacrifice of your original body and soul. You soul is locked up in the overload of 'Free Force'. The force then takes on a horrible shape. We have lost thoudands in that way." Beretta concluded.  
  
"Are there any priests left?" Umi asked, curious if she could learn and maybe help.  
  
"Scirrus and myself are the only two left. We have stopped, as there is no longer any use for us. We have become warriors. Out purpose is to defend the capitol from the monsters." said Beretta.  
  
"And now, what is left of the capitol is what you saw while we were in the villiage. We are doomed now. We will all die eventually." Scirrus said, finally speaking up.  
  
"But then, why were we summoned here?" Hikaru said, but all she was answered by was a hissing scream. On the ledge to their right, was a bird monkey thing.  
  
Its eye was blood shot, and it's fur and feathers drenched with black blood.  
  
The sight was nausiating, buth the five pulled their weapons anyway.  
  
Even before the four girls had realized what was happening, Scirrus' mighty blade fell upon it, slicing off is head.   
  
What was worse, the monster was still alive.  
  
"Fuu, try to aim for it's heart!" Umi said, shaking because of the head that had landed next to her was still moving. She jumped back, and then lunged forward, slicing it in half. It stopped moving, but not before much blood was on Umi.  
  
While Umi was still slicing, Fuu held and arrow up to the bow, and let her arrow fly. It was a dead hit, but it still squirmed. Hikaru finished it off by slicing it down the middle, and then watched as the many pieces flew down to the ground.  
  
Scirrus stepped back as Beratta stepped forward. She clung to her staff, and began to expel what seemed like ancient writing from her mouth. They landed as a net over the monster, and it dried up to nothing, leaving a white orb.  
  
"May you be free..." She whispred then spit out what seemed to be a master mark, which let the light free.  
  
The three girls looked in awe, as what was going on bewildered each. Even Fuu's mouth dropped. It was something none of the girls had ever dreamed of seeing.  
  
"She was just preforming the final rites, and has layed the poor soul to rest. _That_ is how we protect the kingdom. 


	6. Curiosity

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! This is chapter 5! Finally I got this up! Okay... I think this chapter will begin to reveal a little bit more about Kage. I did need to start setting her up, because in part three, she becomes the main character... but not as you'd think! I think this chapter also gives away a little bit of the summary  
  
Chapter Five : Curiosity  
  
Kage had dressed in a beutiful purple tunic ot jumper, with a silver shirt underneath and black leggings. Her earrings had been replaced with fine silver, and had purple gloves and boots, with a silver cloth tied around her middle, acting as a belt.  
  
She hastily put her schhol uniform on the night table beside her bed, and opened the door. She peeked outside to see if anyone was there, but no one was to be found.  
  
*How am I supposed to find Clef, or whoever it was, in a place I've never been to?* She asked herself, and decided she might as well just explore.  
  
That Caldina lady had freaked her out. *How could anyone just go walking around in a bikini-like thing all day?* She couldn't figure how someone would go walking around like _that_. Oh well, she told herself and began walking.  
  
Everything seemed to be the same. Kage couldn't tell if she had been walking in circles, and was now about to give up. She heard birds chirping as she leaned against the wall, and she quickly stood up strait. She walked a little further down and found an archway leading to a garden of some sort. In the middle was a fountain, along with a tall man dressed all in black.  
  
Kage instantly blushed. She instantly noticed his sea-blue eyes, and dark uncombed hair. She then decided he might be or know Clef, and she could at least see him a little better.  
  
She walked over, and looked in the water across from him. She must've been as red an apple, and quickly tried to hide it. She then spoke up, or at least tried to.  
  
"Um... Excuse me, but do you know where to find Clef?" Kage asked, almost in a whisper. He looked up at her immideatly, with a hint of suprise dashed across his face.  
  
"What do you want with Clef?" He asked, his expession not changing.  
  
"A woman named Caldina said I needed to talk with Clef about my arrival. She also said a man named Lantis saved me, so I'd like to be ably to thank him... Do you know where either are?" She said, her eyes looking down at her feet.  
  
"I know where both are." He finally said, eyeing Kage suspiciously. He then looked up at her face and immidiately noticed her blush. He turned his face away, almost remembering someone...  
  
"Umm.... Would you be kind enough to show me where they are?" She asked again. *What's he doing? Why has he turned away?* She thought.  
  
"Lantis is here in this garden." He said, turning towards her again. *She reminds me so much of... of...* He thought. No, he couldn't say her name to himself. He had promised himself. It was so painful...  
  
"I don't see anyone else... are y-you sure?" She paused and then quickly bowed. "G-gomen. You must be Lantis. Th-thank y-you..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." He even half smiled, but even to himself it barely seemed recognizable. He then got up, and walked passed her and towards the archway.  
  
"Wh-where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"You wanted to see Clef... It's a big palace. I'll show you the way." He didn't say anything more, and didn't even turn towards the garden as he said it.  
  
Kage quickly followed by his side, but also not speaking. Many thoughts crossed her mind. *What's wrong with me? Why was I blushing? This is probobly a dream anyway that's right! A dream!* She lied to herslef.  
  
She looked up at him, and suprisingly, he looked down at her. Then, another thought sprang up.  
  
*Have I fallen in love with him?*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikaru was a little suprised now. They had battled five monsters altogether, and each one more difficult than the last. These seemed to be no ordinary monsters. Much harder than Cephiro's, and required more skill. Hikaru had begun to wish she had her magic. It would make each battle shorter and less dangerous.  
  
It was during the twilight hours that they came upon an abandonded temple, and Scirrus had told them they were to rest for the night. He was quite firm on that. He was also quite firm when Beretta said she would stay up instead, but he quickly put an end to that idea.  
  
Hikaru had also noticed how weird Scirrus and Beretta acted around each other, and it almost reminded her of herself. Each was so independant, not wanting the others' disapproval. Hikaru realized how similar they seemed to herself and... and....  
  
Hikaru looked around the room with herself, Umi, Fuu, and a reading Beretta, hoping for something to think about other than....  
  
It was no use. Hikaru could never forget him even if she had tried. Lantis, her beloved...   
  
She needed to talk to someone desperately, and walked over to Beretta.  
  
"What are you reading?" Hikaru said with genuine interest.  
  
"Drah Markers. It's what you could call a manual on Celican magic. It shows which marks to thjnk of and recite to work each spell. This one here-" She said, pointing to a page with a funny-shaped circle, "This is the mark used for communication. We use it to talk when talking may cost us our life. It is sortof like a telepathic signal, used to talk with each others' mind."   
  
"Woah! You-you said it without talking! Sugoi! Umm... what's the range?" Hikaru asked, her smile suddenly faded into a half-hearted one.  
  
"We've never tried it, but legends say of inter-planet communication. There is a legend of a man and woman; the man on Cephiro and the woman on Celica. The two loved each other very much, and talked to each other every day via this spell."  
  
"That's cool... um, could I try?" Hikaru asked, thinking about Lantis more and more.  
  
"Of coarse! It's a beginners spell, and Scirrus was the one who taught me this one. It was my first Drah spell as well. Now what you do, is picture the mark in your mind, then the person who you want to speak to. Try it on me first-"  
  
( Wow! I can really use this!? )  
  
( Hai. See? Now, we can try three-way. I need to get Scirrus back for disgracing me in front of you! Now, watch this... )  
  
( Beretta! What are you doing up this late!? You know I'm on duty- )  
  
( That's the problem... hehehehe.... )  
  
( Beretta, in the morning you'll regret this! )  
  
( _Yeah_ Scirrus. )  
  
( Cool! I heard everything! This is neat! )  
  
"Yes," Beretta said, not using the spell anymore, "But it does take practice. I'll teach you another tomorrow night if you still can't sleep. However, right now you do need to sleep." Beretta insisted, and she as well put her book aside.  
  
( Goodnight, Hikaru. )  
  
( Goodnight Beretta! And arigato. )  
  
Hikaru once again found it impossoble to sleep, and kept on running the squggly circle through her head. As if automatically, she thought of Lantis, and almost whispered something.  
  
( Lantis... I miss you so much. It's been two whole years, but seems as if it's been forever. I'm sorry too, about the pendant. It has - has dissappeared. I want to see you again, someday. But now I'm somewhere faraway, on a planet called Celica. Cephiro looks so beautiful from the sky here- )  
  
Hikaru then just realized she had summoned up the spell. She concentrated hard on listening for an answer now. Maybe... just maybe....  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lantis felt a pain in his head. It didn't really hurt, but it stung. Someone's words were coming into his head. Someone very familiar.  
  
( Lantis... I miss you so much. It's been two whole years, but seems as if it's been forever. I'm sorry too, about the pendant. It has - has dissappeared. I want to see you again, someday. But now I'm somewhere faraway, on a planet called Celica. Cephiro looks so beautiful from the sky here- )  
  
He held his forehead, breathing heavily. *Hikaru?* Was she - was she really talking to him? Was his mind playing tricks on him? *What was wrong now?* *Is she okay?*  
  
A million thoughts fought inside his head, and it made him feel faint very faint. His head was swirling, and growing grey....  
  
"Lantis!" Kage's voice woke him up, she was holding onto his hand now, and seemed very concerned. "Lantis, what's wrong, you started shaking and you put your hand over your forehead in pain-"  
  
"I'm fine... Kage. I guess being a guard is taking its toll on me. I was hearing voices, I guess. I must be hallucinating." He responded quickly, and only told her half the truth. Hikaru was talking to him, but then she was cut off. Was she okay in Celica or whatever she had called it? He promised himself that soon he would talk to Clef about it... 


	7. Restlessness

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! Chapter six is up! Woohoo! Okay, I need to finish this before the winter storm, cause god knows if we're gunna have a power outage or something! Anyway, you might be wondering, 'What the hell is Kage doing with Lantis!?'. You'll be answered later on. No, I'm not changing the couples. H/L, U/A, F/F.  
  
Chapter Six : Restlessness  
  
Lantis had brought Kage to Clef's study, and was now introducing Clef to Kage. It was the first time he had spoken since he broke out of whatever that spell was with Kage's hand clasped onto his. *Were all girls like that?* He couldn't help but wonder, especially since Hikaru almost did the same when she first saw him.  
  
He remembered how concerned she was, and how quickly she had proved what Lantis had said about it not being his blood was wrong. He began to wonder at himself now. He was much more open with Kage than any other person. Besides Hikaru. Why did he lie to her? Why didn't he just say he was fine and broke out of her hand? Maybe he knew by her personality she wanted more than just an 'I'm Fine'. Or Hikaru... Did she really open up his life?  
  
( Lantis, what's wrong? )  
  
Lantis sensed Clef's voice. It wasn't a very concerned voice, but one thatyou would hear when someone thought you were hiding something.  
  
( I'll tell you once Kage is delt with. )  
  
His voice was firm, as he didn't want Kage getting nervous around him. He could already tell what half of her feelings were. Especially the ones towards him. *Are all girls this fast in falling in love?* He quickly answered his own question. *Hikaru always looked so puzzled when Primera started rattling on about her competiton. She didn't love me, or thought about me that way, in the begining...*  
  
He realized now that Clef was about to give Kage magic. He quickly exused himself before the magic transfer began. Clef alwats did seem a little perverted whenever that stuff happened. (Author's Note: Remember in the manga when Clef said 'Wow' after the knights were done with their magic transfer? Clef seems perverted to me... Sorry Umi/Clef fans! Plus, all men are perverted someway or another in the eyes of a girl!)  
  
Lantis made his way quickly to the Library inside the palace. A place he hardly ever visited. He was very confused at how the books were organized, and took quite a while before he found some books related to other planets. He found three books that seemed to be old, and were almost planet enciclopedias.  
  
Three times did he check each book for 'Celica'. Was it just a dream? Was he going mad beacuse of his loss of Hikaru?  
  
"Lantis, what are you looking for?" Said Clef in another 'Are you hiding something?' kind of voice.  
  
"I thought I heard Hikaru's voice sometime ago while I was escorting Kage to your study room. She said something about how she was on 'Celica', and thought that Cephiro looked beautiful from where she was-"  
  
"Meaning, you think Celica is somewhere in our solar system? Well, from your experiences traveling, Id think you'd know what to look for. Follow me." Clef answered. Although Clef was still very small in size, Lantis wouldn't dare lie to his teacher unless it was a true secret.  
  
*Why does Clef believe me? He doesn't think at all that I may be dremaing?*  
  
( Lantis. You forget I served the Pillar before Emeraude. I know much more than you. Celica is real. Besides, how would you be able to think that up? You've never heard of it? )  
  
Clef answered him in thought. Lantis didn't exactly like Clef intrusion into his privacy with the mind read, but he wouldn't dare cmplain.  
  
Clef brought Lantis to a door with a weird shaped star, and opened the door with his magic ring.  
  
( Never open this door without permission. You can access it, Lantis, but I'll always know when you do. )  
  
Clef lead him into the hallway and into another door, this with a picture of a planet, and a very weird shaped one at that.  
  
Inside, Lantis was amazed. There were charts of many, many stars and of planets. He easily recognized those of Autozam and the surrounding stars and comets. Clef brought him a chart with a sketch of some sort of female monster in the right bottom corner.  
  
"This is Celica. The planet of the Sphixes. It is a moon of Cephiro, and still orits us to this very day."  
  
"A moon!?" Lantis was suprised, and almost had a suprised expression on his face.  
  
"Yes. When Emeraude became Pillar, she heard their cries for independance, and sadly granted them their wish. Now though, their planet is in as bad condition as ours was when you came back from Autozam. I wouldn't be suprised if Sephia had summoned them." One look at Lantis gave Clef the feeling to explain more.  
  
"Sephia and myse;f are about the same age. We grew up on different planets, but trained together on a very long time. She had become my superior by the time we entered serious training school. She has as much power as yourself and Zagato combined, wich is much stronger than myself."  
  
Lantis felt a little depressed again. He had almost whiped his memory clear aout Zagato. almost.  
  
"She has enought power to summon someone from another world. And, in their present condition, what would be better than to summon the magic knights?" Clef continued.  
  
"More likely than not, Hikaru was talking to you via their own magic, which is why it didn't seem like a reality. I believe Hikaru is on Celica."  
  
Lantis stood there, not knowing what to say. After ten minutes, he asked Clef, "Is there any possibly way I could go there, or at least talk with Hikaru?" Lantis didn't care about showing his real feelings. Clef knew he lover her. Hadn't Clef ever been in love and felt that way when he was seperated.  
  
"The only way would be with a mashin, and none of us have the willpower to make one. We don't have a real cause. We may make the shell, but no god would become a servant to someone without a reason. Obviously, the gods and goddesses felt pity on the two, and therefore became mashins."  
  
"Hn." Lantis said, and began to walk down back to the library wihtout Clef.  
  
He would find a way to Celica, and save Hikaeu and bring her home, to Cephiro.  
  
Clef looked at Lantis in worry. "His feeling could easily spark another tragedy. Kage loves him. That's easy to tell. The worst part is... she's darkness. She'll let hate take control easily, and that may be a threat to Lantis especially." 


	8. Insecurity

Magic Knight Rayearth DX  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Magic Knight Rayearth characters, but I don't want anyone taking the made-up characters. I made them myself!!  
  
Notes:  
Rated PG-13 for violence later on and some romantic scenes. Please R + R!! Chapter seven. Whoo, this is getting long. This is hardly the begining though, so there are going to be a _lot_ of chapters. Thirty to fourty I'd expect. Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven : Insecurity  
  
Hikaru looked over towards Umi and Fuu, who were now talking about Cephiro for the thirtieth time at least. Hikaru had begun to hang around with Beretta, especially since Beretta had been teaching her more of those symbols each night. She knew three now.  
  
There was that squiggly circle mark, which she had accidentally used with Lantis. She knew they had gone through, beacause she felt a hopeful and nervous reaction at the other end. And it just _felt_ like Lantis. She had been very hard to wake up that morning, and had probobly passed out after the spell. Umi and Fuu were quite worried.  
  
The next mark was definately more of a travellers' mark. It made what seemed to be a compass on the users' left hand. She had found it useful only once, when Fuu had asked her if the sun set in the east or west so she could tell time. It was four marks in one, north, south east, and west, each a criss-crossed shape. North was a diamond, south was a half circle, east a weird triangle, and west a criss-crossed square.  
  
The third and most recent marking was that of a protection-type. Using the compass spell, the user would picture the marks of north, south, east, and west not on one's hand, but as a diamond around him or herself.   
  
Hikaru was gaining more and more knowlage on what seemed to be the 'Drah' magic, and became more and more curious. Once, she became so intent with her practicing, she forgot completely about Lantis. Yet, only for a little while.  
  
Hikaru realized what was going on when suddenly Scirrus brought his sword out, and motioned everyone else do the same. It seemed to be more than just an ordinary monster. A priest, perhaps? Hikaru had drawn her sword and stood in a regularly used kendo stance, and waited to strike.   
  
Two, three minutes passed, and still nothing but grumbles. Umi became extremely impatient, and let out an annoyed sigh. That was when it showed itself.  
  
A massive lion with pearly-white teeth and claws stood behind Umi, drool leaking from it's right side of its mouth. Its mane was stained with blood and its eyes blood-shot. It seemed to be very much displeased.  
  
Fuu launched an arrow at its foot without a word, but let out a supried noise of somesort when the arrow hit with deadly accuracy strait towards its leg, but bounced off, making it even more upset.  
  
Umi was now the priority target, and couldn't do much else but to run. The lion ran at her, knocking her to the side with a slight move of a paw, and then aimed strait at Beretta, semmed drawn by her high level of magic.  
  
Scirrus wouldn't let the beast hit her though, and pushed her aside with a quick "Look OUT!" He ran up with his sword in hand and lunged at the beast's heart. He struck, but in vain. The blade bounced off once, twice. This thing just woukdn't take physical wounds.  
  
"Beretta, we need magic!" Hikaru yelled outloud, hoping Beretta would know some spell. Hikaru got no reply, and ran over to where Beretta lay. Scirrus lay tending to her, looking very concerned.  
  
"Is she-"  
  
"No. She just knocked out. This isn't good. She's more of a sorceress, I a worrior. We need magic to fight this beast!" He explained to the red knight, vey concerned. "You are magic knights, right? Don't you know any magic?!" He yelled at Hikaru, taking Beretta in his arms.  
  
Hikaru felt guilty, as if she was doing a wrong. *If she's so important to him, why isn't he helping?* She looked around and noticed what was happening, Fuu had trying her best to help Umi out, and Scirrus was with Beretta. It was up to Hikaru.  
  
She began searching her soul, for anything that might contain a flicker of magic. She found it... along with the painful memories of leaving Cephiro. Could she concentrate of just her magic? Would she be able to forget these memories and help? She had to. She had to if she even wanted to think about Lantis, beacuse if she didn't, she would surely die.  
  
The lion was nearly upon her now, and Hikaru held up her sword, draining all the energy she had put into her fighting.  
  
"Saka Fire!!!" She screamed, letting a red beam escape from her sword. The red lights and lasers blinded her, but only for a second. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She hoped now everyone would be all right. She knew that the magic had just taken its toll, and was now leaving her body bare of energy. She fell back into Scirrus's arms, and dragged her to wheer the rest were.  
  
"Good job, magic knight." He said before she fell asleep. 


End file.
